


his touch

by KMZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Dean hat mal wieder die Schnauze voll und brauchte nicht nur Kuchen (ganz unbedingt!), sondern auch eine Nacht, in der er abstürzen will. Sam lässt seinen Bruder von der Leine und alles kommt anders als gedacht. Deans Hunger nach Kuchen stellt sich als etwas ganz anderes heraus. Am Ende ist ihm klar: Abstürzen kann man auch ohne Alkohol, Kuchen kann auch nicht alle Probleme lösen und erregte Engelsflügel können brandgefährlich sein. --- Dean/Castiel --- [Destiel] ---
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	his touch

Boulder. Colorado.  
„Ich kann dieses Grünzeug nicht mehr sehen, Sammy!“  
Dean sah aus dem Fenster nach links.  
„Mais“, mehr sagte Sam nicht. Seit gefühlten Tagen fuhren sie nun schon gen Norden, einer Wendigo-Sichtung hinterher. Links und rechts der Straße war Mais oder Wald. Grün oder Braun. Immerzu. Gerade fuhren sie durch etwa zwei Meter hohe Maisfelder, die sich links und rechts der Straße erstreckten, wie ein endloser Ozean. Es war Ende August, heiß, trocken und einfach nur nervig.  
„Mais. Toll. Kann man das essen?“  
Dean meinte das nicht ernst. Er war nur schlecht gelaunt, sein Rücken tat weh, ebenso wie Castiels Handabdruck auf seiner Schulter. Hin und wieder spürte er dessen Hand. Es war eher ein kribbliges Brennen und nicht mal Cas wusste, weshalb das so war. Sam hatte irgendwann mal etwas dazu gesagt, was ihm immer noch im Kopf herum schwirrte: Cas denkt wohl an dich, wenn sein Handabdruck kribbelt. Na ja, du weißt schon Dean, es ist, wie wenn jemand Schluckauf hat und man sagt, jemand denkt wohl an dich. Sammy hatte bedeutungsvoll gegrinst und er hatte nur trocken geantwortet: Ach ja, sagt man das?  
Jetzt rubbelte er mit seiner rechten Hand über die linke Schulter, sah nach links in den Mais und grunzte. Dann blickte er nach rechts, damit in Sammys verbissenes Grinsen und fauchte:  
„Was?“  
„Mais kann man essen, natürlich. Man macht daraus Mehl oder verfütterte es an die Tiere. Mit dem Mehl kann man Brot oder Kuchen …“  
„Ja, ja, schon gut, du penetranter Besserwisser. Zu Kuchen würde ich jetzt allerdings nicht Nein sagen.“  
„Dann lass uns was suchen, wo wir eine Pause machen könnten“, schlug Sam vor, streckte sich und rutschte dann wieder tiefer in den Sitz.  
„Mais …“ Unbewusst schabte Dean wieder mit seiner Hand über den Abdruck und knurrte.

Boulder war eine kleine, hässliche Stadt, umgeben von Bergen. Dort irgendwo in den Bergen wurde der Wendigo gesichtet. Doch bevor sie sich dem Monster widmen würden, brauchten sie etwas zu Futtern. Dean hielt vor dem erstbesten Restaurant, was sie am Straßenrand fanden.  
„Elis Burger – na, wenn das man nicht ungewöhnlich klingt“, witzelte Dean und hoffte, dass die Burgerbude auch Kuchen im Angebot hatte. Sie fanden einen Tisch am Fenster und die Bedienung war nett. Trotz Sammys vorwurfsvollen Blicks, bestellte Dean wie üblich alles mit viel Fett, Salz und Kohlehydrate. Erst als die Bedienung schon weg war, fiel ihm ein, dass er ja Kuchen wollte. Die Bestellung kam und er holte seine Frage nach.  
„Oh, das tut mir leid, Süßer. Bei uns gibt es heute keinen Kuchen mehr. Wir hatten ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, weil ein Großteil der Bestellung ans „Intouch“ ging, die heute große Wiedereröffnung haben und da ist irgendwas schief gelaufen.“ Deans Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. Seine Lebensfreude begann zu bröckeln und sein Bruder sah ihn mitleidig aber auch irgendwie erheitert an.  
„Hm, kann man nichts machen“, brummte er enttäuscht. Dann musste es eben Kuchen aus dem Supermarkt tun. Die Bedienung, eine hübsche Frau in den mittleren Jahren, musterte sie interessiert.  
„Oder … ihr geht zur Eröffnung vom Intouch. Soweit ich weiß, ist das Kuchenbüfett gratis. Ihr seht so aus, als könnte es euch im Intouch gefallen. Einfach die Straße weiter geradeaus, direkt in der Stadtmitte, nicht zu übersehen.“  
„Ehm, und was ist das Intouch?“, fragte Sam nach, während Dean schon im Geiste überlegte, ob er heute mal einen Blaubeerkuchen wagen sollte. Wenn es kostenlos war, war das umso besser.  
„Och, nur so ein Club. Einer von vielen. Ich glaube, es beginnt zwanzig Uhr.“ Sie zwinkerte Sam zu und ging weg.  
„Na, ich weiß ja nicht …“, begann der jüngere Winchester.  
„Ich schon … da wartet mein Kuchen auf mich!“, unterbrach ihn Dean sofort.  
„Dean, wir sollten uns um den Wendigo …“  
„Die eine Nacht haben wir Zeit. Also ehrlich, Sammy. Wir sollten uns ein klein wenig Spaß gönnen.“  
„Aber es klang so, als wenn dieser Club, das Intouch …“  
„Ich gehe auch allein, klar! Bleib du eben im Motel, verbreite schlechte Laune und unnützes Wissen und lass mich einfach mal abstürzen.“  
„Ich dachte, es geht um den Kuchen?!“ Sammys Augen blitzten amüsiert.  
„Ja, das auch, verdammt.“  
„Gut, von mir aus. Geh allein. Ich bin müde. Immerzu auf den Mais zu schauen, macht einen ganz kirre im Kopf …“ Dean sah ihn irritiert an, merkte dann aber zum Glück, dass sein Bruder ihn auf den Arm nahm und grinste.  
„Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Sammy!“

Sie nahmen sich eines der üblichen Motels an der Straße, was weder mieser noch besser war als sonst. Eine fette Kakerlake verschwand im Abfluss der Dusche, als Dean sie betrat.  
„Ja, verzieh dich nur, Miststück. Gleich wirst du eingeseift … ha!“, murmelte er und begann sich mit sehr viel Duschgel zu bearbeiten. So eklig die Dusche war, das warme Wasser tat gut. Liebevoll strich er über Castiels Handabdruck und musste grinsen. Ihr Leben war zuweilen wirklich absurd und schräg. Cas, wo steckte der Kerl im Moment eigentlich? Deans Grinsen wurde breiter, weil er wusste, dass er nur seinen Namen rufen musste und Cas würde so einiges tun, um zu ihm zu kommen. Manchmal kam er in Versuchung es nur zu tun, um Castiel zu sehen. Irgendwie mochte er seinen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck, seine hübschen blauen Augen und seine Gelassenheit, die darauf beruhte, dass er ein Engel war und nichts von den Ängsten eines primitiven Menschen verstehen musste. Castiel war ein Wesen außerhalb eines menschlichen Auffassungsvermögens und doch im Körper eines Menschen.  
„Ruf ihn nicht nur zum Spaß!“, hatte ihm Sam aber geraten und vermutlich hatte sein Bruder recht. Wie immer. Wie langweilig.  
Jetzt war Dean wieder gut gelaunt. Er zog sich ein frisches Hemd an, nachdem er sich mit viel Deo angesprüht hatte.  
„Na, Sammy, letzte Chance. Kommst du mit?“ Sam lag mit seinem Laptop auf dem Bett, betrachtete ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was man so alles für Kuchen tut …tztztz …“, murmelte er und Dean entgegnete bissig:  
„Spaßbremse!“ Er verließ fröhlich pfeifend das Zimmer und hörte nicht mehr wie Sam flüsterte:  
„Mal sehen, wie spaßig du es im Intouch finden wirst.“ Diese seltsamen Andeutungen der Kellnerin hatten ihn so beschäftigt, dass er schon längst im Internet nachgesehen hatte. Das Intouch war eine Gaybar. Sam feixte und recherchierte dann weiter über einen anderen Fall, bei dem sie nicht weiter kamen.

Dean lief zu Fuß und hörte den Lärm der Musik schon lange, bevor er etwas sah. Partygänger kamen ihm entgegen, grüßten teilweise und waren in bester Stimmung. Wie so oft, wenn Dean mit der Alltäglichkeit konfrontiert wurde, versuchte er sich wie einer von ihnen zu fühlen. Normal, gewöhnlich, belastet von banalen Sorgen. Deswegen mischte sich Dean unter die Menschen, die ihn wohl eher zufällig bis zum Intouch mitnahmen. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass auf dieser Straße eine Bar an der nächsten war. Da es warm war, standen viele der Besucher draußen. Auch vor dem Intouch, deren Schild über dem Eingang in Regenbogenfarben gehalten war.  
Dean, dessen Gedanken sich gerade nur noch um Kirsch- oder Blaubeerkuchen drehten, merkte im ersten Moment nichts. Gierig schob er sich durch die Kerle. Manche waren sehr freizügig bekleidet, merkte er aus dem Augenwinkel. Aber es war ja auch warm. Allzu viel dachte er sich nicht dabei. Deans Augen suchten nach einer Art Tresen oder Theke, wo er endlich seinen verdammten Kuchen bekommen würde. Es war nicht der Zucker im Kuchen, nach dem er gierte, es war das Gefühl bei seiner Mutter am Tisch zu sitzen, die ihm gerade frisch gebackenen Kuchen hinstellte. Nur für ihn, ganz allein. Es war ein Gefühl von zu Hause, über das sich Sammy oft lustig machte, weil er es nie so kennengelernt hatte. Auch, wenn er sein Bestes getan hatte, um das ein bisschen zu ändern.  
Erst als sich Dean auf einen der Barhocker durchgekämpft hatte, registrierte er, wo er hier wohl offensichtlich gelandet war. Ein freundlicher Barkeeper mit exakt rasiertem Bart, fragte ihn nach seinen Wünschen.  
„Kuchen. Blaubeer- oder Kirsch.“ Sein vorfreudiges Grinsen ließ sich leider nicht unterdrücken und es war ihm egal, dass der Bartyp sich angegraben fühlte.  
„Ah, du bist eher der Kuchentyp … mal was ganz Ungewöhnliches. Den Kuchen gibt es heute umsonst, aber du solltest dich beeilen. Weiter hinten ist ein Büfett aufgebaut und wenn der Kuchen alle ist, ist er alle.“ Dean sprang sofort hoch, sein Mund war trocken und er folgte dem Fingerzeig des Barmenschen unmittelbar. Dabei drängte er sich durch weitere verschwitzte, halbnackte Männerkörper. Irgendwie war es erregend, doch Dean schob es in diesem Moment auf seine Gier nach dem Kuchen. Endlich entdeckte er den langen Tisch, auf dem eine Menge Nahrungsmittel standen.

„Aus dem Weg!“, knurrte er einen ziemlichen Bär in Lederklamotten an. Der Bär knurrte ungemütlich zurück und trat ihm extra in den Weg.  
„Langsam, Bürschlein. Es ist für alle genug da …“ Dean schluckte nur. Vermutlich hätte er den Bär mit zwei Hieben, einer davon angedeutet, von den Beinen holen können. Um eine Prügelei ging es ihm hier allerdings nicht. Er wollte seinen verfluchten Kuchen. Mehr nicht.  
„Entschuldigung …“, murrte er deswegen nur undeutlich und sah am Bär vorbei. Soweit er sah, gab es nur einen Blaubeerkuchen und er hatte sich heute in den Kopf gesetzt genau diese Sorte zu nehmen.  
„Ich lasse dich vorbei, wenn du dich danach mit mir unterhältst“, säuselte der Bär und stellte sich ihm wieder in den Weg.  
„Eh, wie bitte?“  
„Du bist lecker und es sieht so aus, als wenn du allein hier bist. Niemand sollte in so einer schönen und warmen Nacht allein sein, mein Hübscher.“  
„Ich bin nicht dein Hübscher!“, fauchte Dean und wollte jetzt einfach an ihm vorbei. Es glich einem Wunder, doch der Bär ließ ihn vorbei. Am Büfett begann Dean sich den Teller mit Kuchen aller Art vollzumachen. Dann ergatterte er einen Stuhl und begann zu essen.  
Es war herrlich. Eine süße Belohnung, ein Zuckerhigh inklusive. Aber etwas fehlte. Sammy? Der ihm maßregelte und erklärte wie schädlich Zucker für seine Gesundheit war? Nee, niemals! Deans Blick fiel auf Bär, der nun traurig in der Ecke rumstand. Er tat ihm leid und spontan beschloss er nachher, wenn er ging zwei Sätze mit ihm zu sprechen. So nach und nach sah er auch alle anderen Anwesenden. Es waren nicht nur Männer da, die sich küssten, sondern auch Frauen.  
Gratis Porno, dachte Dean anfangs noch vergnügt. Aber je länger er aß, desto mehr spürte er eine Frustration in sich, die er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. An den Körper eine Frau konnte er sich schon länger nicht mehr erinnern und seltsamerweise langweilte ihn der Gedanke in dieser Umgebung geradezu. Die männlichen Körper drängten sich doch sehr in den Vordergrund. Und er war durchaus ein Objekt der Begierde. So einige Blicke schwebten mehr oder weniger auffällig über ihn hinweg. Das schmeichelte ihm, doch er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass jemand weiter ging. Aber das tat man. Zwei junge Männer, jünger als er, kamen auf ihn zu. Hand in Hand.  
„Na, suchst du noch Anschluss? Wir hätten eine kuschlige Stelle in der Mitte unseres Bettes frei, hm?“  
„Nee, danke. Ich bin schon mit dem Dicken da drüber verabredet“, sagte Dean selbstbewusst und winkte zu Bär. Bär strahlte und winkte zaghaft zurück. Die beiden Kerle bedauerten es, belästigten ihn aber nicht weiter. Danach kam ein verschämter Typ, der ihn fragte, ob er auch zum ersten Mal so was tat.  
„Nee, ich esse ständig Kuchen. Übrigens, Hände weg von dem Kirschkuchen, der schmeckt so lala.“ Die Wahrheit war, er schmeckte grandios und Dean hätte gern die letzten beiden Stücke, die noch auf dem Tablett lagen. Der schüchterne Typ ging gekränkt weg.  
Der erste Teller Kuchen war leer und Deans Magen voll. Es fühlte sich gut an und er merkte die Müdigkeit, die nun kam. Es war nett im Intouch, bis auf die Musik, die war furchtbar und nichts für sein Rock’n Roll - Gemüt. Dean lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. Gleich neben dem Ausgang saß Bär, der eindeutig auf ihn wartete. Sobald er auf ihn zulief, hätte er ihn an der Backe, das war Dean klar. Weil der Dicke ihm leid tat, würde er wohl mit ihm reden und …  
Er sah woanders hin. Dahin, wo sich zwei Typen ungeniert die Zungen in den Mund schoben und ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen gleiten ließen. Hunger, dachte Dean und stoppte irritiert über seine abwegigen Gedanken. Er hatte sich gerade derart vollgestopft, dass er absolut keinen Hunger verspüren sollte. Und doch war er da. Nicht im Magen, tiefer.  
Cas‘ Abdruck prickelte und er griff instinktiv danach, um darüber zu reiben. Während er das tat und dabei seinen Blick schweifen ließ – der ihm nichts anderes als Männer zeigte – bekam er eine Erektion. Er begann die anwesenden Männer mit Castiel zu vergleichen, wobei der Engel ziemlich gut abschnitt. Ein weiterer, sehr muskulöser Kerl unterbrach seine andächtige Beurteilung seines göttlichen Freundes.  
„Na Herzchen, Lust auf ein wenig Spaß?“ Dean deutete ein abwägendes Kopfnicken an, schob dann ganz spontan sein Hemd vom Arm und zeigte dem Kerl Castiels Hand.  
„Sorry, Nichtsohübscher, bin schon vergeben.“ Die Augen des Kerls weiteten sich dramatisch und eine Sekunde befürchtete Dean, der Typ würde auf ihn drauf plumpsen. Aber er sagte nur:  
„Wahnsinn. Du hast dir da aber einen ganz schön besitzergreifenden Mann an Land gezogen.“  
„Sieht wohl so aus …“ Wieder saß Dean allein. Hin und wieder schielte er auf die letzten Kuchenstücke und versuchte sich einzureden, noch nicht ganz satt zu sein. Am Ende gab er auf. Er war hungrig, aber nicht nach Kuchen, sondern der Berührung eines anderen Menschen.  
Seit Castiel ihn mit seiner göttlichen Macht berührt hatte, hatte sich etwas geändert. Dean dachte nicht mehr nur oberflächlich an Brüste und nette Hinterteile, sondern an Zärtlichkeit und intime Momente. Ein leidendes Seufzen entfloh ihm.  
„So schlimm?“, hörte er Bär, der sich irgendwie hinter ihn geschlichen hatte.  
„Schlimmer.“  
„Willst du mir davon erzählen? Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer …“ Dean zögerte und stand dann auf. Immerhin würde er hier so recht unbeschadet rauskommen.  
„Ja, warum nicht.“ Bär kämpfte sich für Dean den Weg nach draußen frei, was Dean durchaus erheitert zur Kenntnis nahm. Sammy würde sich totlachen, wenn er ihm von seinem neuen Freund erzählte. Bär ergatterte sogar zwei Stühle und schleppte sie ein wenig in einen Innenhof, in dem weniger los war. Dean, der ein schlechtes Gewissen und immer noch Mitleid mit Bär hatte, setzte sich bereitwillig.  
„Wie kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte Bär einfühlsam und beugte sich zu ihm.  
„Eigentlich gar nicht. Es sei denn, du weißt, warum ich plötzlich ein Verlangen danach habe einem Engel die Zunge in den Mund zu schieben.“  
„Weiblicher oder männlicher Engel.“  
„Männlich. Aber ich bin nicht … schwul. Nein, ganz und gar nicht!“, fügte er an. Bär grinste und schlug ihm dann fest aufs Knie.  
„Das ist nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist, was du willst. Warum denkst du, willst du genau das?“  
„Weil … er … wohl … außergewöhnlich ist. Reizend und fremdartig. Schön, für einen Mann. Vielleicht. Vielleicht finde ich auch nur seinen Kleidungsstil heiß.“ Dean versuchte sich selbst nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen. Es klappte nicht so besonders gut. Tatsache war, er begann sich Castiel vorzustellen und auch, was er mit ihm tun wollen würde.  
„Und warum tust du es nicht? Ist er vergeben oder …“  
„Nichts davon. Er ist nur nicht von dieser Welt und irgendwie … unberührbar.“  
„Oh. Weiß er davon oder ist es nur deine Sicht auf die Dinge?“ Bär erwies sich als philosophischer Knuddelbär und Dean fand ihn irgendwie überraschend nett.  
„Keine Ahnung, wie er die Sache sieht. Er ist eben einfach, er existiert, außerhalb dieser Welt. Ich denke nicht, dass er über all diese Dinge nur ansatzweise nachdenkt. Das gebührt ihm nicht, glaube ich.“  
„Und wenn du ihn fragst? Vielleicht irrst du dich in deiner Annahme.“ Verwirrt sah Dean den Dicken an und nickte langsam.  
„Ja, warum nicht …“, sagte er schleppend und wünschte sich, der hätte jetzt einen ordentlichen Schluck Whiskey, um besser denken zu können. Bär schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er stand plötzlich ächzend auf.  
„Weißt du was, ich hole uns mal was zu trinken und dann plaudern wir weiter, ja?“ Dabei klang er so hoffnungsvoll, dass sich Dean nicht traute kaltherzig Nein zu sagen.  
„Klar …“, erwiderte er. Als Bär weg war, war er allein. Die beiden Grüppchen, die eben noch am Rand des Innenhofes standen, waren weg. Dean saß allein unter der bunten Lichterkette. Die scheußliche Musik der Bar war zu hören, doch sie war nicht unerträglich laut.  
Castiel, dachte er wieder und begriff seine wirren Gedankengänge nicht. Aber er fühlte, dass er heute eine brennende Sehnsucht nach dem Engel hatte. Vielleicht lag es an dem kribbelnden Handabdruck, der ihn heute schon den ganzen Tag genervt hatte, vielleicht an dem eigenartigen Ort und dem Gespräch mit dem Bär.  
„CAS?“, rief er laut und fügte leiser an: „Ich will nur sicher sein, dass es dir gut geht. Hab schließlich schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört!“  
„Castiel!“, rief er gleich nochmal und rechnete eigentlich nicht mit dem Erscheinen des Engels. Aber Castiel erschien, was doch irgendwie ungewöhnlich war.

„Dean?!“ Castiels eines Wort klang weder nach Frage, noch nach einer Feststellung. Der Engel nannte einfach seinen Namen.  
„Cas, hey … lang nicht gesehen …hm?!“, versuchte es Dean auf seine schnoddrige, kumpelhafte Art, um zu verbergen, dass sein Herz wie verrückt pochte. Vermutlich spürte der Engel das sowieso irgendwie.  
„Warum bin ich hier?“ Castiels Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich minimal. Ganz am Anfang hätte Dean gesagt, er ändert sich gar nicht. Inzwischen sah er durchaus diese winzigen Veränderungen. Die blauen Augen wurden tiefer, besorgter und Cas‘ Lippen pressten sich ein wenig in Sorge zusammen. Aber ach, vielleicht wollte er das auch nur so sehen, weil er heute in so sentimentaler Stimmung war.  
„Ich dachte mir, du brauchst mal ein wenig Abwechslung, Cas.“  
„Du bist nicht in Schwierigkeiten?“  
„Nein, irgendwie … nicht.“  
„Dann werde ich …“  
„Oh, warte, nicht so schnell!“ Dean packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn nicht gerade sanft näher.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich schon irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten und bräuchte … deine Hilfe.“  
„Wobei?“, fragte der Engel ruhig nach.  
„Nun, ich … du …“  
„Bist du verletzt?“  
„Nein, ich bitte dich! Ich bin nur wegen dem Kuchen hier und …“  
Dean hatte keinen Plan mehr, was er sagen wollte. Er wollte Cas sehen und weiter hatte er nicht gedacht. Jetzt sah er ihn, fühlte diese Anziehung, die ihn heute schon die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte, überdeutlich und war zu unfähig etwas Sinnvolles zu äußern.  
„Aha. Wie war er?“ Irritiert sah Dean Castiel nun an.  
„Der Kuchen, Dean.“  
„Ahhhh, klasse … und jetzt ist mir ein wenig schlecht“, fügte er leise an.  
„Ich soll dich zurück ins Motel bringen, ja?“, fragte Castiel schlau nach und dabei hatte Dean eine verwegene Idee.  
„Nee, eigentlich nicht. Sammy hatte vorhin so einen Salat mit viel Zwiebeln und du weißt schon …“ Castiel wusste nicht, zumindest sah er ihn unbewegt an. Dean seufzte, weil er nicht wusste, wie er dem Engel beibringen sollte, dass er ein wenig Zeit mit ihm allein verbringen wollte.  
„Wo soll ich dich dann hinbringen?“, fragte Cas leise nach. Irrte er sich, oder hörte er in seiner dunklen Stimme Hoffnung?  
„Hm, auf dem Weg nach Boulder sind wir an riesigen Maisfeldern vorbei gekommen. Ich glaube, in dem südlichen Feld habe ich eine Art Erntehelferhütte gesehen.“ Cas sah ihn weiterhin abwartend an.  
„Ich hatte das Gefühl es spukt da. Vielleicht sollte ich mal kurz nachsehen …“ Cas sah nun eindeutig erleichtert aus, weil er verstand, was Dean wollte. Jagen. Er legte ihm schnell zwei Finger an die Stirn und schon standen sie vor der Hütte.  
„Ist sie das?“ Dean blinzelte. Ihm war leicht schwindlig und er wünschte sich an diesem Abend nicht zum ersten Mal einen ordentlichen Schluck Scotch. Was zum Teufel hatte er vor?  
„Ehm, ja, denke schon.“ Er hatte gerade mal ein nicht so großes Messer mit. Vorsichtig betrat er die Veranda. Das morsche Holz knarrte ungemütlich und der verwitterte Schaukelstuhl begann von selbst vor und zurück zu wippen. Dumm wäre, wenn es jetzt hier doch spuken würde und er außer einem Engel nichts dabei hatte. Aber ein Engel allein, war … erregend.  
Zumindest fühlte es sich so an, als Castiel hinter ihm die Stufen der Veranda nach oben stieg. Wenn Cas doch ein wenig menschlicher wäre, würde er vielleicht verstehen, um was es ihm ging. Trotzdem die Situation ziemlich schräg und keineswegs so beabsichtig war, spürte er immer noch dieses immense Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Zuwendung von jemand, den er wirklich mochte. Nicht üblicherweise von einer hübschen Frau, die er aber gar nicht kannte. Er wollte Intimität. Sammy wäre stolz auf ihn, wenn er ihm diesen Wunsch jemals beichten würde. Niemals!  
Aber Cas war auch ein Freund, ein guter, sein sehr guter Freund.

Die Tür war verschlossen, doch mit dem Messer brach er das Schloss einfach auf. Es war eine der üblichen Hütten für die Erntehelfer, die es auf den teilweise riesigen Feldern zuhauf gab. Im Inneren der Hütte war ein langer Tisch mit vielen Stühlen. In zwei Nebenzimmern waren Liegen aufgestellt, damit man sich ausruhen konnte. Alles war so primitiv und unkomfortabel wie möglich. Dean tat wenigstens so, als wenn er sich nach etwaigen Gefahren umsah, spürte Cas aber sehr gut in seinem Rücken. Der Engel beobachtete ihn unablässig.  
„Brauchst du noch Hilfe oder kann ich …“  
„Was stimmt mit dir nicht, Cas?!“, fauchte er ihn ungehalten an. Die blauen Augen veränderten sich minimal. Sie wurden dunkler.  
„Warum soll mit mir etwas nicht stimmen, Dean?“, fragte Cas nun auch. Wenn er wenigsten Ärger in seiner Stimme gehört hätte. Aber alles, was er hörte, war Unverständnis. Castiel wusste nichts von seinen Bedürfnissen, er teilte sie nicht und würde sie ihm nicht erfüllen können. Andererseits, was hatte Bär gesagt? Vielleicht müsste er den Engel nur mit der Nase drauf stoßen.  
„Hör zu, Cas. Du hast mich vorhin gefragt, wie der Kuchen war und ich habe gelogen.“ Castiel erwiderte stumm seinen Blick. Es war ihm einerlei, ob er log oder nicht, aber Cas überraschte ihn.  
„Weshalb hast du gelogen? Weil er doch schlecht war?“ Unwillkürlich musste Dean grinsen. Er legte das Messer auf den Tisch und trat näher an Castiel heran.  
„Das tun Menschen hin und wieder, um andere Wahrheiten zu verschleiern.“  
„Welche Wahrheiten?“, fragte Cas monoton nach. Es klang, als wenn es ihm total egal war. Aber Dean, der ihn schon länger kannte, wusste, dass auch der Engel in gewisser Weise wissbegierig war, was menschliche Eigenschaften betraf. Lügen war eine überaus menschliche Eigenschaft.  
„Wahrheiten, wie, dass ich immer noch Hunger habe, obwohl mein Magen von all dem Kuchen weh tut. Keine Sorge, inzwischen geht es schon wieder …“, hob er abwehrende die Hand. Nicht, dass Cas noch dachte, er wäre ein Schwächling, der von einem Überkonsum von Teigwaren zusammenklappte. Castiel runzelte nun seine Augenbrauen. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er nachdachte. Dabei beobachtete ihn Dean genüsslich. Seine Fantasie sprudelte über, erhitzte sein Blut und ließ seinen Mund ganz trocken werden. Sein Herz schlug wieder schneller und sein Unterleib wurde ganz warm, allein bei der Vorstellung, dass er Castiel vielleicht küssen würde.  
„Hunger worauf?“ Die Stimme des Engels klang nun eindeutig dunkel. Für Dean klang sie verheißungsvoll und er lächelte aufmunternd. Nicht, dass Castiel jemand war, der von seiner Schüchternheit überrollt wurde, ganz und gar nicht. Dean lächelte eher sich selbst zu, um den Mut nicht zu verlieren.  
„Auf menschliche Nähe, Cas.“  
„Aber … wolltest du Sam nicht aus dem Weg gehen, wegen der … Zwiebeln?“ Castiel hatte rein gar nichts verstanden.

Enttäuscht und resigniert seufzte Dean und wandte sich ab. Er setzte sich auf den Tisch und begann mit dem Messer zu spielen. Dabei lauschte er auf alle Geräusche. Das war sein Instinkt und rette ihm notfalls das Leben. Draußen rauschte nur der verdammte Mais.  
„Ah, verstehe!“, sagte Castiel plötzlich und ein absurdes Strahlen erschien auf seinem hübschen Gesicht.  
„Ja, wirklich?“, fragte er irritiert nach.  
„Sicher. Du willst geküsst werden!“, saget Castiel recht selbstsicher. Noch immer lag ein unerklärliches Grinsen auf seinem Mund.  
„Wo …woher weißt du das plötzlich?“  
„Ach, ich habe gut zugehört.“  
„Zugehört?“, echote Dean verwirrt.  
„Na, den Menschen. Und dir und Sam und dir und diesem breiten Typ, der euch eben was zu trinken holen wollte und …“  
„Du spionierst mir also nach?“, fauchte Dean. Er wusste in diesem Augenblick wirklich nicht, ob er sauer oder erfreut sein sollte.  
„Ich passe auf dich auf, Dean, das ist ein Unterschied.“  
„Kribbelt deswegen dein Handabdruck in der letzten Zeit ständig?“ Castiel öffnete verwirrt den Mund, doch es kam nichts raus.  
„Ich sagte doch schon, ich weiß nicht, was es damit auf sich hat.“ Der Engel klang zerknirscht und Dean tat es schon leid so unfreundlich gewesen zu sein.  
„Na gut, dann hast du es eben gehört. Ja, es stimmt. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch mit Bedürfnissen und gewissen …“  
„Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm“, unterbrach ihn Cas gutmütig (zumindest fand er, es klang so).  
Dean, der immer noch auf dem Tisch saß, legte das Messer in einem Anflug von Panik weg, als Castiel näher kam. Ganz gezielt legte er seine Hände auf seine Oberschenkel und drückte sie auseinander.  
„Also, wohin willst du den Kuss?“, fragte der Engeln nüchtern nach. Die blauen Augen betrachteten ihn stoisch und geduldig.  
„Cas … ich … wie kommst du darauf, dass ich … das will?“ Dean war ein wenig atemlos, vor Aufregung, aber auch, weil er sich plötzlich total dämlich und schüchtern vorkam.  
„Na, deswegen bin ich doch hier, oder nicht?“ In Castiels Gesicht lag die Andeutung einer Unsicherheit, die dem Engel gut stand und ziemlich gut zu seiner Unberührtheit passte. Seine warmen Hände auf seinen Oberschenkel schienen noch wärmer zu werden.  
„Woher verdammt …“  
„Engel, Dean. Vergessen?“ In Castiels Gesicht war keine Spur von Humor. Dean räusperte sich schwerfällig. Sein Mund war immer noch so trocken, er fühlte sich ungewohnt unsicher und fand nicht die richtigen Worte.  
„Auf den Mund“, hörte er sich flüstern. Dabei stockte ihm beinah der Atem. Er hatte es getan, er hatte ausgesprochen, was er schon so lange in seinen Gedanken und seinen Tagträumen hin und her wälzte, wie ein Problem, was ihn um den Schlaf brachte. Castiel nickte, als hätte er ihm einen Befehl im Kampf erteilt. Schon kam Castiels Gesicht näher. Dass der Mann von einem Engel besetzt war, hatte nicht nur den Nachteil, dass Castiel viele der menschlichen Eigenheiten nicht verstand, es hatte darüber hinaus auch den Vorteil, dass er in gewisser Weise frei von Angst und Grübelei war. Irgendwie schien Cas verstanden zu haben, was er wollte und er würde es ihm geben wollen. Die Gründe dafür verstand Dean nicht. Vielleicht lag es nur daran, dass sich Castiel ihm verbunden fühlte und sich für sein Wohlergehen verantwortlich fühlte.

„Cas, warte …“, stoppte Dean ihn, weil es ihm plötzlich falsch vorkam die Naivität des Engels so egoistisch auszunutzen.  
„Willst du doch nicht mehr?“ Enttäuschung war nicht in Castiels Stimme, nur ein dezente Verwirrung.  
„Doch, schon. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich … es für mich … nicht so ist, als wenn ich mit einer Frau knutsche.“  
„Das weiß ich. Es ist für dich etwas Besonderes.“  
„A … ach ja?“  
„Ja, ich bin ein Mann. Aber wenn es dir etwas ausmacht, dann kann ich auch nur deine Wange streicheln?“ Castiel legte auch sofort seine rechte Hand an seine Wange. Dean war so überrascht, dass er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen in seine Handfläche schmiegte.  
„Gefällt dir das?“, fragte der Engel nach einer Weile. Dean riss seine Augen auf, weil er sich doch tatsächlich für ein paar Sekunden in diesem weichen Moment verloren hatte.  
„Oh ja, es ist … nett.“  
„Nett?“ Castiel verstand ihn nicht, das sah er deutlich. Wie sollte er ihm das Wohlgefühl erklären? Mit seinem Arm zog er ihn näher und ließ ihn um Castiels Körpermitte liegen.  
„Ich kann es dir zeigen, doch ich glaube, nicht, dass du es verstehst“, flüstere er rau. Nun legte er seinerseits eine Hand an Castiels Gesicht und streichelte sanft darüber. Im schwachen Licht der diffusen Hüttenbeleuchtung wirkten Castiels Augen tief und dunkel. Still sahen sie sich an.  
„Spürst du es?“, wollte Dean leise wissen.  
„Deine Berührung verursacht Wärme und …“ Cas blinzelte, als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Zwischen ihnen war nun wirklich eine ziemliche Hitze entstanden, die Dean ganz kribblig werden ließ. Cas‘ Atem strich über sein Gesicht  
„… und?“, wollte Dean neugierig wissen.  
„Ein … Prickeln im Bauch. Was ist das?“  
„Aufregung?“  
„Warum bin ich … aufgeregt?“, wollte der Engel wissen.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht gefalle ich dir. Vielleicht gefällt dir mein Körper oder nur die Situation, in der wir uns befinden.“  
„Du weißt es nicht. Hast du es auch?“  
„Oh ja. Es kribbelt wie verrückt, Cas.“  
„Und bei deiner Erfahrung weißt du nicht, was es bedeutet?“ Dean knurrte nur gekränkt, fügte dann aber freundlicher an.  
„Ich weiß, was oft auf dieses Kribbeln folgt.“  
„Küsse!“, sagte Castiel nun wieder vorlaut und brachte Dean zum Lächeln.  
„Ja, Küsse und mehr.“  
„Dann küss mich!“, forderte Castiel nun mit einem derart kategorischen und fordernden Unterton, dass Dean eine Erektion bekam. Langsam näherte er sein Gesicht an und berührte dann zaghaft und sanft die trockenen Lippen des Engels. Das Kribbeln im Magen wurde heftiger, dazu kam ein heißes Ziehen in den Lenden. Da Dean vorsichtshalber seine Augen offen hatte, bemerkte er zwei Dinge. Einmal hatte Castiel seine Augen auch offen und er wollte ihn gerade darauf hinweisen, dass man sie ruhig schließen kann, weil er ihm vertrauen durfte.  
Die zweite Sache, die er beobachtete, war schon um einiges beängstigender.  
An der Wand der Hütte waren nun riesige Schatten. Castiels Flügel, begriff er, als sein Herz vor Schreck wie verrückt zu rasen begann.  
„Was?“, fragte Castiel, als er ihn hastig losließ.  
„Deine … Flügel …“, keuchte Dean uns starrte diese riesigen schwarzen Schatten an, die bedrohlich aus Castiels Körper zu wachsen schienen.  
„Ja, darauf habe ich in gewissen Momenten keinen Einfluss. Es ist so ähnlich wie das hier …“ Die Hand des Engels legte sich wie selbstverständlich auf Deans Erektion. Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft.  
„Cas?!“, keuchte er.  
„Dean. Was? Ist das nicht … normal in so einer Situation?!“ Dean schwankte zwischen Lachen und einem heftigen Ausbruch von Leidenschaft. Mühsam schaffte er den Spagat, indem er besänftigend lächelte und beide Hände in Castiels Nacken schob, um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Diesmal küsste ihn Castiel zurück und hatte dabei sogar die Augen geschlossen, wie Dean mit einem kurzen Blinzeln erleichtert feststellte. Eine Hand des Engels lag immer noch auf seiner Erektion, seine andere lag auf seiner Brust. Ganz gegen seine Befürchtung, gefiel es ihm den Engel zu küssen. Es war anders, als eine Frau zu küssen. Rauer, intensiver und irgendwie kämpferischer. Im Endeffekt war es erregender und stimulierender, weil Castiel einfach diese menschliche Scheu fehlte. Ihre Zungen berührten sich, als hätten sie es schon immer so getan. Es war zwar Dean gewesen, der die fremden Lippen mit seiner Zunge geteilt hatte, aber Cas ließ sich nicht bitten.  
Es war sehr feucht und warm und implizierte noch ganz andere Dinge, die Dean beim besten Willen nicht ignorieren konnte. Zumal Cas mit seiner flachen Hand nun begann über seinen harten Schwanz zu reiben.  
„Sollte ich das bei deinen Flügeln auch tun?“, raunte Dean ihn erheitert ins Ohr.  
„Nein, das würde nichts bringen. Höchstens, dass sie unwillig werden, dich zu Boden drücken und ersticken“, erwiderte Castiel völlig trocken und mit tödlichem Ernst.  
„Hm, dann lasse ich das wohl besser bleiben“, murmelte Dean und drückte seinen Mund an Castiels Hals.  
„Aber du kannst das tun, was ich bei dir tue, Dean“, bot ihm der Engel mit einem jovialen Ton an.  
„Sicher …“, sagte Dean und merkte, dass er sich aufgrund Castiels normalen Verhaltens total sicher und wohl fühlte. Wäre er ein normaler Mensch, ein Mann, hätte Dean seine Skrupel und Bedenken gehabt. So aber, war Castiel eine Engel, sein Freund und nicht von dieser Welt. Unumwunden zog er Cas das Hemd aus der Hose und schob ihm die Hände auf die nackte, warme Haut. Verwundert durfte er feststellen, dass Castiel scharf die Luft einzog. Dabei waren seine Hände ganz warm.  
Castiels Lippen trafen wieder seine und sie versanken erneut in diese Art sanften und trotzdem viel mehr versprechenden Kuss. Plötzlich gefiel Dean sogar das Rauschen des Mais, was er vorher gehasst hatte. Neugierig ließ er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen, fuhr über Cas‘ Wirbelsäule und zu seinen festen Pobacken. Cas war so nahe es ging an den Tisch gerückt, stand zwischen seinen Beinen wie ein Mädchen, was er in einem Club aufgerissen hatte. Genau so knutschten sie. Wie Teenager, die noch viel zu entdecken hatten. Und für Castiel war es definitiv so, auch wenn sich Dean nicht sicher war, ob Castiel das auch wollte oder ihm hier nur einen Gefallen tat.  
Es fühlte sich allerdings so an, als würden sie beide dasselbe wollen. Castiel stöhnte dunkel auf, als er fest seine Pobacken knetete. Dabei stieg seine eigene Erregung rapide an. Mit hektischen Fingern begann er die Hose des Engels zu öffnen. Sein Hunger, der ihn schon so lange verfolgte, überwältigte ihn dabei erbarmungslos. Castiel hatte nun ebenso seine Hände unter sein Hemd geschoben. Es prickelte, da wo der Engel ihn berührte. Inzwischen hatten sich auch die Küsse geändert. Irgendwie keuchten sie sich eher feucht und haltlos auf die Lippen. Dean fand Castiels harten Penis und umfasste ihn mit festem Griff, so, wie er es selbst gern hatte. Daraufhin löste sich Cas erschrocken und sah ihn aus geweiteten Augen an.  
„Was? Zu fest?“  
„Nein, genau richtig. Was … verwunderlich ist“, keuchte Castiel. Dean glaubte Begeisterung herauszuhören. Ein wenig nachlässig rieb Dean nun über die Erektion und genoss Castiels Erbeben, jedes Mal, wenn sein Daumen über die feuchte Spitze glitt.  
„Ich … dachte, ich … soll … du … willst …“, stammelte Castiel raus und begann seinerseits seine Hose zu öffnen. Dean war sich in diesem Moment erschreckend unsicher, ob er das wollte. Also, sein Körper flehte regelrecht darum, aber sein Verstand war aufgrund der fehlenden Alkoholbetäubung noch anwesend. Wenn er das hier mit Castiel tat, würde sich zwischen ihnen etwas ändern? Wenn ja, was? Wenn er doch nur Sammy würde fragen können. Andererseits, würde Sam ganz sicher auch keine Lösung haben.

Dean rutschte ein wenig vom Tisch, stand nun dich vor dem Engel und verhinderte so, dass er in seine Hose fassen konnte.  
„Ich zeige dir was, Cas …“, flüsterte er sanft. Dabei packte er Cas, zog ihm die Hose nach unten und setzte ihn gleich so auf den Tisch. Ganz unerwartet gehorsam, überließ sich ihm der andere Mann und sah ihn nur aus großen, blauen Augen an.  
„Bereit?“, fragte Dean mit einem vorfreudigen Grinsen.  
„Zu was auch immer, ja“, entgegnete Castiel mit belegter Stimme. Dean zögerte nun nicht mehr, weil er fühlte, dass es so richtig war. Er stülpte seinen Mund über Castiels Erektion und bekam sofort ein dunkles Grunzen. Cas‘ Hände fuhren in seine Haare und der Engel stöhnte, wieder und wieder. So oft er seinen Mund hoch und runter bewegte. Dass er es wäre, der das tun würde, war ihm nicht klar gewesen. Auch nicht, dass er es mochte und es ihn auf eine absurde Weise glücklich und zufrieden machte. Des Engels Lustbezeugung, war ihm Lohn genug.  
„Dean, das … ist … himmlisch“, presste Castiel zwischen seinem Stöhnen dunkel hervor.  
Inzwischen half Dean mit seiner Hand nach, die er um den festen Schaft gelegt hatte und so die stramme Erektion massieren konnte.  
Weil er wusste, wie geil es war so verwöhnt zu werden, schmunzelte er nur und machte weiter. Castiels Stöhnen wurde unkontrollierter, animalischer und endgültiger. Die Finger des Engels hatten sich fest in seinen Haaren vergraben. Dieser leichte Schmerz erregte Dean, wie alles andere auch. Es war so fremdartig, exotisch und außerhalb seines gewöhnlichen Musters von Leid, Lust und Erlösung, dass ihm ganz schwindlig war. Castiel war etwas Besonderes und er auch, sonst könnten sie nicht tun, was sie taten. Mit einem Brumme, was sein Blut heftig vibrieren ließ, ejakulierte Castiel direkt in seinen Mund. Wider Erwarten war sein Sperma salzig und sehr menschlich.  
Als Dean ihn losließ und ihn ansah, fühlte er es sehr deutlich. Liebe. Warm und angenehm durchflutete es ihn. Castiel war schön und es gefiel ihm, den Engel derart befriedigt und auch sonderbar schockiert zu sehen.  
„Das … war … der Wahnsinn!“, versuchte sich Cas an menschlichen Superlativen.  
„Ach, das war ja im Grunde nur ein Vorspiel. Eines von vielen …“, sagte Dean und winkte gönnerhaft ab. Castiels Flügel waren noch immer als Schatten vorhanden. Aus einem übermütigen Impuls heraus, griff er danach. Vielleicht aus dem tiefen Wunsch heraus das Göttliche zu berühren, wie das Göttliche in Form von Castiel ihn berührt hatte. Am Ende wusste er nicht mehr genau, was passierte und auch nicht, wie sich die Flügel unter seinen Fingern angefühlt hatten.

Alles verschwamm zu einem hitzigen Brei. Er fand sich mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden liegen wider. Castiel hockte über ihm. Seine Augen waren besorgt aufgerissen und er schlug ihm sanft auf die Wange.  
„Dean? Hörst du mich?“  
„Ja, was … ist denn passiert?!“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau … meine Engelsgestalt ist ein wenig eigen, was Berührungen angeht. Ich glaube, sie ist noch längst nicht befriedigt, wie es der menschliche Körper ist. Bleib besser noch einen Moment liegen.“  
„Noch nicht … befriedigt? Sind Engel … etwa unersättlich?“  
„Könnte sein. Sie brauchen die Verschmelzung von Körper, Geist, Willen und dem Unterbewusstsein. Komplizierte Sache und unerheblich. Wichtig ist, ist dir etwas passiert?“  
Dean griff sich an den Kopf, bewegte sich und sagte dann:  
„Nein, alles in Ordnung, denke ich.“  
„Gut. Dann bin ich jetzt dran.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, begann Cast ihm das Hemd nach oben zu schieben und seine Lippen auf seine Bauchmuskeln zu drücken. Dean war derart überrumpelt, dass Cas einfach zur Tagesordnung überging, dass er sich nicht wehrte. Bald entspannte er sich wieder und genoss die kleinen Küsse und Bisse. Castiel erwies sich als verspielt und behutsam.  
Ohne zu diskutieren oder zu kommentieren, nahm er seine Erektion in den Mund. Dean gefiel diese schweigsame Direktheit und wie es Castiel tat, sowieso. Der Engel hatte gut aufgepasst und tat es beinah genauso, wie er vor wenigen Minuten. Es war jetzt nicht der erst blowjob, den Dean bekam, doch der erste von einem Mann und von einem übernatürlichen Wesen.  
Der Augenblick war surreal, heiß, feucht und unfassbar erregend. So sehr, dass er unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Castiel schaffte es mit Lippen und Zunge, mit dem Druck seiner Finger und dem Saugen seines Mundes, eine immense Spannung aufzubauen, die er hinauszögerte, wie es kaum für möglich zu halten war. Sein Keuchen war hastig, sein Stöhnen beinah schmerzhaft. Sein Unterleib bog sich Cas entgegen, doch der nahm sich zurück, sobald er seine Gier merkte. Nichts an dem Moment war komisch oder bedenklich. Es war wie der natürliche Lauf der Dinge. Castiel und er, die irgendwie zusammengehört und sich nicht erst mühsam finden mussten. Cas war wie ein Bruder, wie Sam, und doch anders. Anziehender, erotisch, geheimnisvoll und so, dass er ihn unbedingt wollte.  
Erst in den Sekunden, in denen ihn seine Lust und Castiels Feinfühligkeit fest im Griff hatten, begriff er, dass es Castiel war, der seit neuestem das Subjekt seiner Begierde war und auf rätselhafte Weise und im Schatten umher spukte. Deswegen war er hier.

Der Kuchen hatte ihn hergeführt. Alkohol hätte ihn nur herablassend und arrogant gemacht. Wenn er betrunken gewesen wäre, hätte er nie registriert, wie gut Castiel ihn kannte. Er hätte nicht die Nuance in seinen Augen bemerkt, die ihm verriet, dass Cas auf eben die Weise an ihm interessiert war.  
Diese blitzartige Erkenntnis erleichterte ihn so, dass er nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Unter schwerem Seufzen erlebte er einen phänomenalen Höhepunkt. Sein heißer Samen tropfte dabei auf seinen Bauch. Kaum, dass er wieder in der Lage dazu war, setzte er sich hoch, packte den Engel an den Armen und zerrte ihn ganz auf sich, um ihn zu küssen.  
„Lass es nicht aufhören … küss mich weiter … hör nicht auf mich zu küssen, Cas“, keuchte er immer wieder. Castiel tat, was er wollte. Noch sehr lange lagen sie auf dem Boden der Hütte. Sie küssten sich, sie berührten liebevoll, aber sie sprachen nicht.  
Erst als Dean die Augen zufielen, sagte Castiel:  
„Du solltest zu Sam zurück, ehe er sich Sorgen macht.“  
„Hmmm“, brummte Dean unwillig und zerrte sich seine Hose hoch.  
„Ich bring dich zurück.“ Cas hatte schon seine Hand angehoben, als Dean sie packte und seine Finger küsste.  
„Aber … wir wiedeholen das hier, ja?“  
„Wenn du willst, Dean, dann sehr gern. Du sagtest, es gibt noch … mehr?“ Dean grinste sehr breit.  
„Viel mehr. Sehr viel mehr. Aber eigentlich habe ich schon bekommen, was ich wollte, Cas …“ Fragend und überaus duldsam sah Castiel ihn an.  
„… deine Berührung.“ Dean griff sich an seine linke Schulter und Cas schenkte ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln. Der Engel brachte ihn vor das Motel. Bis auf ein Zimmer, waren alle dunkel.  
Schnell und hart gab er Castiel einen Kuss und murmelte ihm ins Ohr.  
„Das wird nicht der letzte sein.“  
„Wenn du das sagst, Dean.“ Weg war er und Dean ging in ihr Zimmer.

Das Licht war zwar noch an, doch Sam schlief. Der Laptop war von seinen Beinen gerutscht und ausgegangen, weil er nicht am Stromkabel war. Sammys Mund stand offen. Ein wenig Speichel lief aus einem Mundwinkel und er gab leise Schnarchgeräusche von sich. Er schlief so tief und fest, dass Dean ganz unbemerkt in sein Bett kam.  
Morgen würde er behaupten, dass es tot langweilig gewesen wäre, der Kuchen aber so gut gewesen war, dass er geblieben war. Die Sache mit Cas würde er nicht erzählen. Noch nicht. Irgendwann vielleicht. Mit einem dicken Lächeln lag er im Bett. Er hatte sich so sehr nach einer menschlichen Berührung gesehnt, dass er übersehen hatte, dass er schon sehr viel mehr bekommen hatte. Eine göttliche Berührung, die ihm tief ins Herz eingedrungen war.  
Castiel.  
Der Engel war immer für eine Überraschung gut. Wie könnte er nicht in dieses Wesen verliebt sein. Unmöglich.


End file.
